Sweet Caroline
by TheDiamonds
Summary: Yeah-Yeah and Caroline have been best friends for three years. Both of them have secret feelings for each other. Its the summer before high school and they know that something needs to happen before its over. I suck at summaries. R&R
1. Dream A Little Dream

"Alan McClennan, do you take Caroline Nichols to be your loftily wedded wife? To have and to hold till death do you part?"

"Yeah, yeah! I do!"

"Caroline Nichols, do you take Alan McClennan to be your loftily wedded husband? To have and to hold till death do you part?"

"Uh…"

*** beep * beep * beep ***

"Huh!" Alan "Yeah-Yeah" McClennan woke up to the sound of his alarm clock blaring with the most annoying beeps. Had he been dreaming about Caroline? More or less…marrying her? And was it just he, or did Caroline not even say 'I do'?

Caroline Nichols was "the girl". And by that, it means she's the one girl in the Sandlot group. She was beautiful. Or so… Yeah-Yeah thought she was. (Not that anyone else thought she wasn't) She was just one of those girls that didn't have to try to be amazing, according to Yeah-Yeah. Every day he found another reason to think the best of her. Whether it was her telling him that his shoe was untied and he would trip and break his face if he didn't fix it, or when she climbed over the fence to retrieve the baseballs from Mr. Myrtle's yard without the dog, Hercules, freaking out.

Yeah-Yeah sighed. The dream was just another sign. There were three signs. The first one was that when Caroline moved to their neighborhood exactly three years previous, Yeah-Yeah was the first friend she had made. He accidentally bumped into her when she was taking a walk and not paying attention. They started walking together and then **bam! **They were best friends.

The second sign was that last year, the asshole Scott Phillips, had tried to pull the moves on Caroline. He wouldn't leave her alone. When he finally asked her why she kept saying no, she said she had a boyfriend. When he asked whom, she said it was Yeah-Yeah. Now every time Phillips comes around the sandlot or sees Yeah-Yeah and Caroline together, they pretend like they're a couple. Yeah-Yeah never questioned Caroline on why she picked him to be the fake boyfriend. He just went along with it.

And the third and final sign: the wedding dream. Yeah-Yeah could remember his older brother, Jon, talking to his friend about Sandy Halladay, a girl Jon was in love with.

"_I tell you, the one of the most significant signs of love is 'the wedding dream'. Once you dream you're marrying the girl, it's destined to be!" Jon had said. His friend, Dean, shook his head._

"_You're crazy."_

Yeah-Yeah shook his head. 'It's not crazy.' He though. 'Yeah, yeah! It's the third and final sign.' And today was the last day of school before summer vacation. They would be entering high school this coming school year. Something needed to be done. Yeah-Yeah just didn't know what.

* * *

><p>"Caroline…I've always wanted to say this to you. I…"<p>

"Yes, Yeah-Yeah?"

"I…"

"What is it?"

*** beep * beep * beep ***

Caroline sat up in her bed. She was confused. Her dreams never meant anything to her…but this one…she couldn't quite figure it out. It seemed that Yeah-Yeah had to tell her something. She didn't know why, but she actually believed in her dream. What could he possibly need to tell her? It couldn't be that he liked her. Caroline had been wishing on that ever since she bumped into him the day she moved to the neighborhood three years ago.

It was the last day of school. The last day she would be in junior high as a student. She grinned. Today was going to be excellent! A half-day of school and then off to the sandlot to relax and soak up the sun while her boys enjoyed themselves with the first baseball game of the season.

It was going to be a summer of surprises. She would do bigger things. Possibly play her first real game of baseball with the guys. Get closer with the guys she wasn't that close with like Timmy and Kenny. Maybe she would even tell Yeah-Yeah about her crazy dream and possibly her feelings for him. She shook her head, honey waves of hair bobbed in her face. She couldn't tell Yeah-Yeah. He was her best friend and losing that friendship would be devastating. She got out of her bed and walked to her bureau. She stared in the mirror.

Caroline Danielle Nichols. Almond shaped, olive colored eyes. Long, light brown eyelashes. Waist-length, honey colored waves. She smiled at herself, revealing her braced face. The one thing she hated about herself.

"Don't worry, next week they'll be off!" she assured herself.

She looked at the time: 7:30. She needed to get a move on. The last day of school, and then the start of summer. How much better could this day get?


	2. Lunch

**Chapter Two**

"Guys can you believe it? Only two more periods and we're home free!" Bertrand Grover Weeks exclaimed at the lunch table. The group of 10 was eating outside at the picnic tables. Caroline hadn't said one word to Yeah-Yeah all day. Every time they encountered each other, they both choked up, not realizing that the both of them were going through the same anxiety problems about each other.

"Yeah, yeah! Baseball all summer guys!" Yeah-Yeah screeched, chomping away on a piece of gum. Caroline watched his lips chew that gum from across the picnic table and a chill went down her spine. He was too cute.

"Duh, what else would we do?" Hamilton "Ham" Porter rolled his eyes and took a big bite of a hoagie sandwich.

"True, but we really need to practice a lot. I feel like my curveball's going bad." Kenny DeNunez said.

Caroline tried not to, but she could only concentrated on Yeah-Yeah. He wasn't even looking at her. It was stupid to think that her dream meant anything. She snapped out of her trance. If it meant anything, Yeah-Yeah would be showing more signs. He would actually talk to her.

What Caroline didn't realize was that it was very unusual for Yeah-Yeah to _not_ be talking to her.

Yeah-Yeah could feel Caroline's green eyes stare him down. His first thought was that she was a mind reader and could tell exactly what his dream had been about and how terrified he was to talk to her. After deciding that was an incredibly stupid idea, he just went to the thought that maybe she was in love with him just as much as he was in love with her. After concluding that his hopes were too high for that one, he just settled on the fact that he probably had a zit or something.

Finally the suspense was killing him.

"Caroline, are you gonna be our little scorekeeper again this summer?" Benny asked her.

"Well if someone could help me figure out how to, I would love to!" Caroline smiled, and then took a bite of a chocolate chip cookie.

"I'm sure Yeah-Yeah will be able to help with that!" Michael "Squints" Palledorous winked at Yeah-Yeah who shook his head.

"Alright, cool it Squints." He said, not looking at Caroline. Why did Squints have to be such a jerk sometimes?

"I'm just saying, you guys sure do spend a lot of time together!" Squints said. None of the other guys gave any input.

"You and DeNunez spend a lot of time together, so you must be in love!" Caroline retorted and gave a kissy face. She was trying so hard not to blush.

"Well, we're best friends." Squints shot back, pushing the center of his glasses up so that they wouldn't fall.

"Yeah, yeah, well me and Caro are best friends too. That doesn't mean we wanna get married or nothing!" Yeah-Yeah said, figuring that this would calm his thoughts down about the 'wedding dream'.

"Alright guys, whatever it doesn't matter. What matters is that this summer, the sandlot is ours. We only need to focus on that." Benny, always the leader, cut in.

"Uh…Benny, turn around." DeNunez said. Benny turned around and standing there with his little clan behind him was Scott Phillips. The captain of the little league team.

"Hey there, losers. I hear you're talking about our practice field. It's really sad how you think it's yours." Phillips scoffed.

"Get out of here Phillips." Timmy said.

"Yeah get out of here, Phillips." Tommy repeated.

"You just back off, Phillip, the Sandlot is ours!" Scotty Smalls chirped. The rest of us agreed.

"Well why don't we see about that?" Phillips asked.

"We already kicked your ass once, asshole, we don't need to do it again." Ham cut in.

"Yeah, yeah so get out of here!" Yeah-Yeah chimed in. We all agreed.

"Well, I don't expect less from you Porter, any exercise for you might give you a heart attack." Phillips and his boys laughed. Ham dropped his sandwich.

"What did you say?" he asked all dark and scary. Caroline shook her head. The two always got into little verbal fights like this.

"You heard me, Porky."

"Well you're uglier than road kill and…and…" for the first time in four years, Hamilton Porter didn't know what to say.

"Aw…ran out of comebacks?" Phillips frowned sarcastically and pretended to cry. Ham went into shock, and he couldn't breath. We all tried to get him to drink some water and calm down.

"This Friday, the Sandlot, be there for us to kick your ass again!" Benny yelled at them.

"Count on it, freaks." He laughed and swaggered away with his clan.

"I can't believe it. I always have comebacks." Ham took deep breaths, and drank a water bottle.

"Don't worry, Ham, we're gonna kick their ass." Caroline patted his head and Yeah-Yeah smiled at her. She was so caring and so sweet. Goddamn her for making him feel like this!

**a/n: how do you like it? I think I know where I'm going with this but I'm not sure. Please let me know what you think! **

**-Nicole**


End file.
